


Tell Me

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Love For Rent AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think that Kon finding out the truth would hurt this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Tim eyed the delicate dragonfly flitting to and fro on the water surface, waiting for Kon to say something…to say  _anything_. They have been sitting side by side on the cold stone bench for near twenty minutes now and Tim’s doesn’t want to be the one to break the silence.  
  
It’s a horrible contrast to their other ‘dates’, which had been heavy on the playful flirting and filled with easy conversation. And positively brimming with teasing comments and coy looks that had made him feel like a giddy teenager.  
  


Right now though, he doesn’t even want to  _look_  at Kon if truth be told. He’s too scared to see what he’ll find. And not find at the same time. So he just stared out at the small man made pond and wondering if there’s any fish swimming underneath the surface.  
  


A circle of ripples grow from where the dragonfly lands and flies away. Perhaps it was the sound of Kon’s rough voice that startled it, maybe not. But it did make him twitch in surprise.  
  


“You knew who I was from the start. Didn’t you?”  
  


Kon’s voice is tinted with sadness but still stating a fact. Tim swallowed, watching the ripples grow and spread over the surface. “Yes. I knew.”  
  


The dragonfly landed again, flew away again. “How did you know?”  
  


His fingers clenched together, tight and hard. His voice remained steady, “I’d seen you at a few Luthor functions, the few that you had attended. When you came into the office I just thought that you seemed familiar. But when you told me your full name then I knew.”  
  


Ripples cross and dance over each other as Kon snorts. “There’s not a lot of Luthor’s in town, I bet that helped.”  
  


Tim chose not to reply, still watching the ripples cross each other. Larger and larger circles lapping over each other. The movement reminds me of silk shining underneath the night sky for some strange reason.  
  


“Why did you do it?” Kon’s voice is more wooden now. “Why did you go along with it even though you knew who I was? Why did you  _lie_  to me?”  
  


His mouth went dry. Even he wasn’t completely sure why he had gone along with it. No, that was a lie. He knew why he had done it. “At first, I just wanted to help you. You seemed like a nice enough guy so I just…went along with it.” A second dragonfly flew by, darting here and there over the waters. “It was the first time in a long time that someone treated me like Tim Drake instead of someone who was more important. You didn’t treat me differently, you just…treated me like you would anyone else.”  
  


Tim’s babbling, he knew it but he couldn’t stop himself. By the time he did, he wanted to smack himself over the head for giving more information than what was strictly necessary.  
  


“So you’d flirt with anyone who you wanted to help?” A fish snapped up out of the water, catching a dragonfly before falling back into the water. The splash sent out ripples that touched the edge of the pond before being directed back.  
  


But his words traveled faster than the ripples. “No! It wasn’t like that!” Without realizing it, he had turned to look at Kon. The man looked haggard peering out at the sun speckled lake. Tim continued to speak, wishing that Kon would just  _look_  at him. “I wouldn’t do that! You were different. I…I  _liked_  you.”  
  


Tim got the sudden sense that every went too quiet after his declaration. Jason would scold him for it, he was sure of it. Dick would praise him for his honesty. He’s just panicking and wondering where the  _fuck_  did that come from. He couldn’t…he’d only met the man five times in the past 3 weeks…how could he…  
  


Sad eyes look at him, dull and dark. “Then why didn’t you just  _tell me_?”  
  


He couldn’t meet those eyes. Looking away he felt ashamed and scared of the censure he knew he was about to get. “I was too scared to tell you. You said it yourself that you didn’t really have that high of an opinion about the people in our social circles. So I didn’t tell you at first.”  
  


A pause. Another fish jumping up for a dragonfly. “And then?”  
  


“Then…I kept thinking that I  _would_  tell you. But I just…couldn’t find the right time. And the one time I was this close to telling you…” Tim hesitated for a moment before continuing, “You said that you didn’t really think that much about the Wayne family. Or their wards and adopted boys.”  
  


He didn’t have to look over to see the almost violent flinch that passed over Kon’s face when he recalled his words. “ _Fuck_. I’m sorry I had no idea….I shouldn’t have said all that crap.”  
  


“You didn’t know…” Tim reminded him. “I just got scared to tell you. And today I thought that I’d just  _tell_  you but then…”  
  


“Clark and Dad showed up.” He can make out Kon raising his hand up to his head from the corner of his eye. “So that’s what you wanted to talk about.”  
  


“Yeah.”  
  


From far away, Tim can hear the bright happy laughter of some child. Followed by a louder happy screech and a few barks. But between them, there’s only silence. Not chilly, but still cold. Worse yet, it makes him restless. Thankfully, before he can give into his urge to break the silence, Kon spoke up yet again.  
  


“I don’t know what to do here Tim…”  
  


He sounded tired, far too tired. That only added to Tim’s guilt, making him feel more responsible. It added fuel to the voice whispering to him, to comfort Kon in some way.  
  


“What do you want?” Tim asked him quietly, “Start from there.”  
  


A third and fourth dragonfly pass by, dancing their little dance on the water surface for no audience. Another loud laugh as someone walked by them. He’s holding on for an answer that he shouldn’t be hoping for. It’s stupid of him but how do you stop yourself from hoping?  
  


“I don’t know.”  
  


The fear of disappointment should have been enough, he reminded himself dully.  
  


“I just…” Kon sighed heavily, “I don’t know.”


End file.
